psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NekoChan96/Groups
Okay, Even if this topic is already old or discussed, I am going to present my ideas for this kind of stuff. So it's really one of the most arguable thing in Psi Wiki and it's turning into an Admins vs. Group Members battle, mostly in the comment section of every group page. The problem is, not meaning to offend the admins and staffs here, it isn't even organized. But I think I completely undstand why they removed the Light, Dark, Neutral, etc. in the first place because it's labelling members of the group as "good" and "evil", or even "heroes" and "villians". In my own opinion, we are both heroes and villians depending on others' perspective, so shut it. Back to the topic. Below are some of my ideas for the group thing/s: Suggestions Types of Groups *There must be (two) different types of groups. It may be an Official group or an Unofficial ''one. The difference of the two are: *'Official groups''' are recognized by this wiki. Their group can be posted as a page, may have badges. As an official group, it will have connections to Psi Wiki. They may be dependent to this wiki. *'Unofficial groups,' on the other hand, is not (entirely) recognized by this wiki, however, may be treated as one. Their group activities will be posted only as blogs but will not have as much power as the official groups. They will not have any connections to Psi Wiki or anything and are usually independent. A third type may be: *'Illegal groups' are groups whose purpose isn't connected to Psi Wiki. These groups are not allowed (for certain a reason I can't express in to words) and it's up to staffs if they will ban the whole group or something like those. But of course, since this may be democracy, they are allowed to appeal. *These groups, weither official or unofficial, must be related to Psionics or Magick to be held on Psi Wiki. It wouldn't make sense if it is not, even unofficial ones. If unrelated to the main purpose of Psi Wiki, it will not be allowed to make posts and recruit members. These groups, which will not follow this (suggestion) may be considered as the "illegal" ones. Becoming an Official Group Even unofficial groups have chances to be bestowed as official ones. The suggested procedure would be the following: #'They will submit an application to the staff (preferably bureaucrats, but any online staff will do). '''This application will contain the group's name, group leaders and members and their purpose. It is up to the staff's approval. Ways of approving: #Bureaucrats. ''Since they have the most power, they may automatically grant the group as an official one. #'Staff Voting. '''If the bureaucrats decides to ask the staffs for opinion, it will be decided on majority voting, ''(If the application is denied, they become unofficial groups.) Removing Rights from and Official Group The rights may be bestowed and removed in various processes also. Also, reasons are applied to this, including: #'Hate speech, racism, blackmails, etc. against other groups.' #'Abusing their rights as official groups.' #'If purpose becomes unclear to the wiki or the group.' #'If one of the member did something nasty outside of Psi Wiki '(and since the wiki is connected to them, the wiki may be the one to take responsibility) But remember: THE GROUP IS ALLOWED TO APPEAL AND DEFEND THEMSELVES. IT IS TYRANNY IF YOU DO NOT LISTEN TO THEIR REASONS, WHICH MAY BE LEGIT. If no banning occurs, the group may become unofficial (except if they disobeyed rule #3) and still operate in Psi Wiki. But then again, it's just my opinion, so yeah ^ ^ EDIT: For some reasons, I added a third type of group (see 'Types of Groups.'). NekoChan96\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Nyan! Category:Blog posts